


以和为贵（一）

by 25684wujinan



Category: all龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25684wujinan/pseuds/25684wujinan





	以和为贵（一）

阿云嘎第一回和郑云龙见面时，郑云龙抱膝蜷在地板上看动画片。看的是什么阿云嘎不太记得，但记得郑云龙穿了什么，白T恤，米老鼠印花，露着点蓝色内裤边，一双小细腿伸出来长得惹眼白得晃眼。 

他扭过头来看阿云嘎，眼睛在阳光下半眯着，阿云嘎恍若看到了猫瞳孔里的一道竖线。 他说：“你谁？”

郑云龙的老爹有钱没闲，送了阿云嘎几套绝版PS游戏，嘱咐阿云嘎帮自家小孩补补课，就伙同阿云嘎的爹一起消失了，再次出现时给郑云龙带了一大堆零食和一个郑云龙喜欢的机器人，又咻的一下消失了。郑云龙的爸爸永远很忙，他不知道自己的儿子偷偷早恋，也不知道他的宝贝，在宽大的校服底下被糟蹋成了什么可怜样子。 

郑云龙上高中，嫩生生的，傻乎乎的。 

洛丽塔的幸运与不幸都在于家庭。 

他额头高热地被阿云嘎搂在怀里，阿云嘎吻他额头，吻他软软的脸颊，用嘴巴喂他吃药，手掌很温柔地拍拍他饱受折磨的屁股。郑云龙迷迷糊糊的哼唧着要吃巧克力，要喝橙子汽水，阿云嘎说现在不可以。

郑云龙很缺少一个拥抱。郑云龙一个电话就可以叫来家庭医生，可他们的职责范围不包括亲吻郑云龙的额头。郑云龙可以吃很多很多巧克力不管蛀牙，没人说不可以。 

阿云嘎的手伸进T恤里，郑云龙的一对乳是小荷才露尖尖角，并不够阿云嘎半个手掌来抓，但又白又嫩，很好揉。阿云嘎亲亲郑云龙的鼻尖，“小宝贝。” 

阿云嘎把郑云龙翻过来，郑云龙的腿伸不直也合不拢，显得淫荡极了。阿云嘎被取悦，终于有一下没一下地抠弄起郑云龙的小肉穴，抠出来白色的精液和粉红色的润滑剂，粘糊糊地裹在一起，挂着一点稀薄的水红色血丝。 

郑云龙一直在哭，一抽一抽的。他有双很漂亮的眼，阿云嘎一向爱他这样泪汪汪看人。 这次却不行了，阿云嘎被触怒似的，不轻不重地打他屁股，用手握着硬邦邦的屌重新捅进郑云龙的小穴眼。 

郑云龙哽得喘不过气，小声咳嗽，胡乱地在咳嗽间隙里喊不要不要，喊哥哥，喊老公，喊阿云嘎教他的各类他还不太懂的浪荡话，都没用。 

他觉得自己要从肚子里裂开，害怕极了，哭着呻吟出一句爸爸，爸爸救命，声音微弱，招来阿云嘎落在屁股上的又一个巴掌。郑云龙不敢喊什么了，爸爸从来不能救他。他只是哭，哭着哭着阿云嘎的龟头狠狠碾过敏感点，郑云龙痉挛了一下又开始断续着叫床。 

阿云嘎第二次射出来时，郑云龙嗓子都喊哑了，虚弱地半睁着眼发出来哼叫声，两条细腿软软地搭在两侧。阿云嘎总是心疼郑云龙，他从没被玩儿到这个地步过。阿云嘎端详他绯红的湿漉漉的小脸，觉得还是很纯，纯得可爱又可恶。

阿云嘎说：“你再偷吃冰淇淋，下回还这么操你。” 

十七岁的男孩子，被阿云嘎干得身体熟透，平时嚣张得二八五万，倒是总在无度淫乱之后死死搂着他脖子，抿着嘴巴笑，表情如同刚刚喝完一顿甜酒。


End file.
